10 Ways to Get Luhan Sunbae
by frozensyoghurt
Summary: Sehun menggunakan 10 cara dari Jongin untuk mendapatkan Luhan, sunbae mereka disekolah. Dari langkah pertama sampai langkah kesepuluh, Sehun lalui dengan perasaan yang tak menentu. Kira-kira, dapatkah Sehun meraih apa yang ia inginkan? HUNHAN!


Cast:

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Genre: Romance, Fluff, Humor

Length: Oneshoot ( 3k+ )

Disc: All people in this story belong to themselves, okay!

Warning: **YAOI! Boys Love! Typo(s)! OOC! AU! School-life! EYD hancur! Absurd! Bahasa setengah baku setengah tidak! DLDR! Don't forget to give me review, kay?**

* * *

Ditengah pekikan para murid yang saling mendukung tim sepakbola sekolah mereka, seorang pemuda tengah duduk bersandar di kursi khusus yang berada di posisi paling atas. Menatap salah satu pemain dari tim sekolahnya yang memiliki nomor punggung tujuh.

Terpaan angin yang melawan arah larinya membuat helaian rambutnya berterbangan kemana-mana. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya, pemuda bernama Sehun itu termangu melihatnya. Sosok bernomor punggung tujuh itu benar-benar menawan. Hingga membuat jantung Sehun berdetak begitu cepat. _Oh, my._

Tiba-tiba, suara pluit menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunan indahnya. Pemuda yang merupakan anak dari pemilik sekolah itu bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuruni tangga penonton. Menghampiri pemain yang bernomor punggung tujuh yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah _sunbae_ sekaligus gebetannya.

Jika orang itu bukan Luhan —_sunbae_ sekaligus gebetannya—, maka ia tidak akan menjatuhkan imej yang sudah ia buat hingga sedemikian rupa. Dan jika bukan untuk menjadikan Luhan kekasihnya, ia tidak mau mengikuti cara-cara yang diberi tahu Jongin —teman sepermainannya.

.

.

.

"_Hei, Hun, kau sedang memperhatikan siapa?" Suara sekaligus tepukan Jongin di pundaknya membuat lamunan pemuda bersurai _brunette_ itu hancur seketika._

"_Tidak. Bukan siapa-siapa." Jawab Sehun acuh. Namun bukan Jongin namanya kalau tidak kelewat penasaran dengan temannya yang satu itu._

"_Tunggu. Biar kutebak." Iris kelam Jongin menyapu lapangan sepak bola dengan tatapan tajam. Berusaha mencari siapa yang diperhatikan Sehun tadi._

"_Hun, biar kutebak. Kau pasti sedang memperhatikan Luhan _sunbae_, benarkan?" ucapan Jongin membuat Sehun ingin menenggelamkan dirinya di lautan rusa. Bagaimana temannya bisa menebak dengan begitu tepat? Apa Jongin itu cenayang? _Oh, my.

"_Bukan. Siapa juga yang memperhatikan si rusa berkelamin ganda itu." Ujar Sehun yang masih kekeh dengan gengsinya yang setinggi langit._

"_Sudahlah, Hun. Jangan mengelak. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu bahwa selama ini kau selalu mampir kesini dan menonton latihan mereka?"_

_Lagi-lagi Sehun berpikir, apa Jongin punya mata-mata yang senantiasa mengintai kegiatannya setiap hari?_

"_Hei, jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Aku sering melihatmu disini karena aku mengantarkan Kyungsoo untuk bertemu dengan adiknya." Sehun menatap Jongin dengan bingung. Siapa Kyungsoo? _

"_Kyungsoo itu kekasihku. Ah, ya, aku lupa memberitahumu ya, Hun." Sehun memukul kepala Jongin dengan keras. _

"_Teman macam apa kau, Jong. Punya pacar tapi tidak cerita-cerita." Gerutu Sehun._

"_Ah, tapi kau juga yang terlalu _kudet_, Hun. Makanya, jangan mengintili Luhan _Sunbae _terus." Dan untuk kedua kalinya, Jongin mendapat jitakan manis dari Sehun. _

"_Ya! Kalau kau memukul kepalaku terus lama-lama aku bisa bodoh, Oh Sehun!"_

"_Bukannya kau sudah bodoh ya, Jong?" Sehun memasang wajah sok inosennya yang membuat Jongin balas memukul kepala pemuda bersurai _brunette _itu._

"_Sialan kau, Hun. Hei, Hun, kau mau tahu sesuatu?"_

"_Tidak."_

"_Bahkan jika itu menyangkut Luhan _sunbae_?" Jongin menyeringai saat melihat raut wajah Sehun berubah._

"_Diamlah, Jong."_

"_Benar kau tidak mau tahu?" seringaian Jongin semakin lebar saat melihat raut wajah Sehun yang terlihat seperti orang frustasi._

"_Baiklah, kau menang, Jong. Sekarang, beri tahu aku." Sehun menatap Jongin yang tertawa keji dengan tatapan kesal._

"_Baiklah, baiklah. Nah, Hun, kau mau tahu cara untuk mendapatkan Luhan _sunbae_, hm?"_

_Sehun terdiam. Menatap teman sepermainannya dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Sembari berpikir apakah ia harus percaya dengan Jongin atau tidak. Bisa saja Jongin berniat untuk menjebaknya. Yah, mungkin saja._

"_Bagaimana? Kau mau tidak?"_

"_Baiklah. Sekarang beri tahu aku caranya."_

"_Baiklah. Langkah pertama—_

—**Berikanlah ia sedikit perhatian. Bisa dimulai dari hal-hal kecil terlebih dahulu.**

Sehun mempercepat langkahnya untuk menghampiri Luhan yang sedang berjalan memasuki ruangan khusus pemain.

"Luhan _sunbae_!" teriakkan Sehun mampu membuat pemuda bersurai kelam itu berhenti melangkah. Kedua irisnya bergerak-gerak mencari asal suara.

"_Sunbae!_" Sehun berdiri dihadapan Luhan dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Sehun memang tidak pintar dalam bidang olahraga, sehingga berlari beberapa meter saja ia sudah kelelahan.

"Ah, hai Sehun-a. Ada apa memanggilku?"

"A-ah, ini, kebetulan aku membawa minum dua, maukah kau menerimanya?"

Sehun menyodorkan sebotol air putih kehadapan Luhan. Entah mata Sehun yang buram atau bagaimana, sekilas ia melihat kedua pipi Luhan merona. Astaga, kenapa pemuda itu terlihat begitu cantik ketika dilihat dari jarak dekat?

Dengan malu-malu, Luhan mengambil botol tersebut dari tangan Sehun. Dan dengan tidak sengaja, tangan Luhan menyentuh telapak tangan Sehun yang nyaris membuat pemuda bersurai _brunette_ itu terbang ke langit tertinggi.

"Terima kasih, Sehun-a. Aku kedalam dulu, ne~" Luhan berlari masuk kedalam ruangan khusus pemain, meninggalkan Sehun yang terpaku di pinggir lapangan. Astaga, mimpi apa ia semalam. Siapapun tolong pegangi Sehun agar ia tidak melayang-layang dilangit.

.

.

.

"_Lalu, bagaimana dengan cara kedua?"_

"_Langkah kedua adalah—_

—**Sering-seringlah mengajaknya mengobrol. **

Dan untuk kedua kalinya, Sehun harus rela berdesak-desakkan di kantin sekolah yang penuh dengan lautan manusia. Astaga, kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut sekarang. Ia memang tidak terbiasa dengan segala hal yang berbau keramaian.

Dan disaat matanya menangkap sosok Luhan yang tengah berjalan dengan beberapa temannya, langsung saja Sehun berjalan menghampirinya —dengan menerobos lautan manusia, tentu saja.

"Luhan _sunbae_!" beruntung suara Sehun bisa terdengar di telinga Luhan sehingga ia tidak perlu berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila. Dengan cepat, Sehun berjalan menghampiri Luhan yang berada di salah satu stan makanan.

"Hei, Sehun. Tumben sekali kau kesini. Sedang tidak membawa bekal, ya?"

Otak Sehun mulai memproses kata-kata Luhan. Tunggu, apa selama ini Luhan memperhatikannya. Oh, tidak. Sehun mulai lupa cara bernapas sekarang.

"Ah, begitulah, _sunbae_. Em, maukah _sunbae _menemaniku makan? Tapi tidak disini, aku tidak tahan dengan keramaian." Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya dengan gugup. Berharap-harap cemas semoga permintaannya diterima Luhan.

"Boleh saja. Kalau begitu, ayo!" Luhan menarik tangan Sehun dan mulai membelah lautan manusia. Sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa terdiam sembari otaknya memproses hal yang sedang dialaminya sekarang. Astaga, kenapa mendadak otak Sehun menjadi lambat? Pergi kemana IQnya yang tinggi itu?

Saat mereka terbebas dari lautan manusia tadi, Luhan melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Sehun yang membuat pemuda itu mendesah kecewa.

"Nah, sekarang kita mau makan dimana?"

"Di kelasku, bagaimana? Lagipula semua anak kelasku sedang jajan di kantin semua."

"Boleh saja. Eh, tunggu sebentar, berhenti memanggilku _sunbae_, Sehun-a. Bagaimana kalau hyung? Terdengar lebih akrab." Luhan memasang senyuman yang mampu membuat Sehun meleleh seketika.

"N-ne, h-hyung."

"Nah, sekarang, ayo kita kekelasmu."

Beruntung kelas Sehun dekat dengan kantin, sehingga ia bisa dengan leluasa mengobrol dengan Luhan. Dan pemuda itu berharap semoga lidahnya tidak kelu dan otaknya tidak _blank_ ketika mereka akan mengobrol.

"Sehun-a, dimana mejamu?" Refleks, Sehun menunjuk meja yang berada di pojok kanan depan, persis didepan meja guru. Benar-benar tempat yang tidak efektif.

"Nah, kenapa kau berdiri disitu saja, Hun? Kau tidak mau duduk, ya?" Sehun yang tersadar kalau ia masih berdiri didepan pintu kelas segera berjalan menghampiri Luhan yang tengah duduk dikursinya. Astaga, demi Tuhan, sehabis ini Sehun akan menamai kursi itu dan tidak akan membiarkan siapapun duduk di kursi keramat itu.

Dengan perlahan, Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi yang berada disebelah kursinya —yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kursi Jongin.

"Nah, omong-omong, mana makananmu? Sepertinya sedari tadi kau tidak membawa apapun."

"Ah, itu, tadi aku lupa membelinya." Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya. Kau benar-benar memalukan, Oh Sehun!

"Wah, kasihan sekali kau, Hun. Nah, kalau begitu kita makan berdua, ya!"

"Eh, ti-tidak usah. Hyung saja yang makan, aku tahu hyung pasti lapar." Sehun masih berusaha menahan gengsinya meskipun hatinya sudah menjerit heboh.

"Tak apa. Nanti kau sakit kalau tidak makan, Hun. Ayo sini, merapat." Omg, omg, siapapun, jika seandainya ini mimpi, maka jangan pernah bangunkan Sehun sampai mimpi ini habis.

.

.

.

"_Lalu, bagaimana dengan langkah ketiga?"_

"_Langkah ketiga,—_

—**Mintalah ia untuk mengajarimu pelajaran yang tidak kau mengerti. Sebisa mungkin cari tempat yang cukup sepi sehingga kalian bisa menikmati waktu berdua.**

Sehun berdiri didepan kelas XI-H sembari menunggu Luhan yang sedang membereskan buku-bukunya. Hari ini ia berniat meminta Luhan untuk mengajarinya pelajaran olahraga. Karena ia memang paling lemah dalam bidang itu.

Beberapa murid kelas itu sudah berlarian keluar, menyisakan Luhan dan beberapa teman sekelasnya yang masih sibuk dengan peralatan mereka.

"Luhan hyung!" teriakkan Sehun membuat Luhan mendongak dan memakai tasnya dengan terburu-buru. Pemuda manis itu berjalan menghampiri Sehun yang tengah tersenyum di sana.

"Tumben sekali kau kesini. Ada apa, Hun?"

"Hyung hari ini sibuk tidak?"

"Hmm sepertinya tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hyung mau tidak mengajarkanku bermain sepak bola? Minggu besok aku ada tes. Dan kau taulah, aku tidak jago olahraga." Yah, sedikit berbohong tak apalah. Asalkan ia bisa bersama dengan Luhan lebih lama.

"Hmm, tentu saja aku mau. Nah, sekarang aku tes, seberapa kuat kamu berlari dari sini hingga ke lapangan. Bagaimana?" muka Sehun memucat. Oh, tidak. Bisa-bisa ia pingsan di tengah jalan.

"E-eh, baiklah." Demi Luhan, Sehun harus bisa. Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya jika berlari saja tak bisa. Benar-benar memalukan.

"Baiklah. Hana, dul, set!"

Dan keduanya mulai berlari menuju lapangan. Beruntung lapangan cukup dekat dengan kelas Luhan yang berada di lantai dua. Luhan yang memimpin didepan berlari dengan santainya, sedangkan Sehun yang berjarak beberapa meter darinya terlihat begitu kelelahan.

Sesampainya di lapangan, Luhan langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya di tengah-tengah lapangan, sembari menunggu Sehun datang. Pemuda manis itu menguap beberapa kali, namun Sehun tak kunjung datang.

Rasa khawatir mulai menyelimuti Luhan, ia jadi merasa bersalah menyuruh pemuda itu untuk berlari sejauh itu —padahal jaraknya tidak sampai 20 meter. Luhan pun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Baru saja ia berniat meneriaki nama Sehun, ia sudah dikagetkan dengan sosok pemuda bersurai _brunette_ yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sehun.

"Ya! Sehun-a! Kukira kamu pingsan di tengah jalan, kau tahu!" perkataan Luhan membuat Sehun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Sukses sudah ia mengerjai gebetannya yang cantik dan imut itu.

"Tentu saja tidak mungkin, hyung. Kau kira aku apa!"

"Huh. Sudahlah, ayo masuk. Atau aku tidak jadi mengajarimu sepak bola."

"Eh, tunggu hyung! Jangan ngambek seperti itu." Sehun merangkul pundak Luhan dan mereka berjalan memasuki lapangan.

.

.

.

"_Langkah selanjutnya?"_

"_Langkah keempat—_

—**Berusahalah menghubunginya setiap hari. Bisa lewat sms, telepon, ataupun sosial media.**

Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Pemuda itu terlihat kelelahan sehabis berlatih sepak bola dengan Luhan. Namun kelelahan itu terbayar karena ia berhasil mendapatkan nomor telepon Luhan —secara cuma-cuma pula.

Sehun tersenyum memandangi layar ponselnya yang menampilkan nomor Luhan. Ah, Sehun merasa bahagia sekali, padahal itu baru nomor ponselnya. Bagaimana jika ia berhasil mendapatkan sang pemilik nomor, mungkin Sehun sudah tidak bisa mendeskripsikan betapa bahagianya ia saat itu.

Jemari Sehun mengetikkan sesuatu di layar ponselnya, dan setelah itu, ia menekan tombol _sent_.

Sehun meletakkan ponselnya diatas kasur sebelum ia memutuskan untuk mandi karena seragamnya terasa lengket dan basah karena keringat.

.

.

.

Selang lima belas menit, Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk kecil yang melingkar di lehernya. Pemuda itu merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur sembari mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak disana.

Jemari Sehun bergerak dengan cepat ketika ia melihat notif di layar ponselnya. Pemuda itu senyam-senyum sendiri sembari membaca pesan dari Luhan.

_Sehun: Hai, hyung! Apa kau sudah tiba dirumah?_

_Luhan: Aku baru saja sampai. Bagaimana denganmu?  
_

_Sehun: Aku baru selesai mandi, hyung. _

_Luhan: Apa kau sudah makan, Hun?_

_Sehun: Belum hyung, kau sendiri?_

_Luhan: Hei, sehabis olahraga itu harus makan yang banyak, Hun-a. Aku tidak mau kau sakit, sekarang makan cepat!_

Sehun terkekeh melihat pesan Luhan. Kenapa pemuda itu benar-benar perhatian dengannya? Apa Sehun boleh menaruh harapan padanya?

_Sehun: Arraseo, hyung. Kalau begitu, kau makanlah juga. _

_Luhan: Ne~ Selamat makan, Hun-a!_

.

.

.

"_Lanjutkan bicaramu, Jong."_

"_Langkah kelima—_

—**Sering-seringlah mampir kerumahnya.**

Sehun terlihat celingak-celinguk di depan sebuah rumah megah yang terlihat seperti istana presiden. Oke, itu berlebihan. Tapi Sehun tidak bohong, rumah ini besarnya 3 kali lipat dari rumahnya.

Sehun menekan bel beberapa kali. Sampai seorang lelaki paruh baya datang menghampirinya.

"Cari siapa, Tuan?"

"Ah, apakah benar ini rumah Luhan?"

"Ya benar. Silahkan masuk, Tuan."

"Ah, terima kasih. Omong-omong, dimana Luhan?"

"Tuan Muda ada dikamarnya. Kamarnya ada dilantai dua. Mari saya antar."

Sehun mengikuti lelaki paruh baya itu menuju kamar Luhan. Sesekali Sehun berdecak kagum melihat rumah Luhan yang benar-benar mewah. Semua barang mahal tersebar dimana-mana.

"Tuan Muda, ada yang mencarimu." Lelaki paruh baya itu mengetuk kamar Luhan dengan perlahan.

"Suruh dia masuk, paman."

"Nah, kau boleh masuk, Tuan." Sehun membungkukkan badannya sebelum pemuda itu membuka pintu kamar Luhan.

"Luhan hyung?"

"Hei, Sehun-a! Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau mau kesini, huh?"

"Mian, hyung. Kedatanganku memang tiba-tiba. Omong-omong, hyung sedang apa?" Sehun menghampiri Luhan yang sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Ah, ini. Aku sedang membuat cerita untuk tugas Bahasa."

Sehun memperhatikan laptop Luhan yang hanya menampakkan beberapa baris tulisan.

"Kau baru membuatnya, hyung?"

"Sebenarnya sudah sedari tadi. Namun tiba-tiba ideku hilang semua. Sehun-a, maukah kau membantuku?" Luhan mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_nya yang membuat Sehun menelan salivanya dengan gugup. Astaga, jika seandainya Luhan sudah menjadi kekasihnya, mungkin ia akan menggendongnya keranjang dengan segera.

"Baiklah, hyung. Hmm, ah aku tahu. Jadi begini, suatu hari, ada seekor kucing,—" Dan setelahnya Sehun mulai mengocehkan cerita yang ia tidak tahu itu datang dari mana karena tiba-tiba terlintas di kepalanya. Sedangkan Luhan hanya mengetikkan apa yang Sehun katakan dengan bahasa yang berantakan dan tidak memperhatikan EYD.

.

.

.

"_Selanjutnya, langkah keberapa, Hun?"_

"_Keenam, Jong."_

"_Ah, ya. Langkah keenam adalah—_

—**Seringlah ajak ia jalan-jalan. Terutama malam minggu.**

"Halo."

"Halo, Luhan hyung. Hari ini kau sibuk, tidak?"

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku berniat mengajakmu membeli _bubble tea_ di kedai dekat rumahku. Kudengar katanya _bubble tea_ disana itu enak. Mau mencobanya tidak, hyung?"

"Tentu saja aku mau!" Sehun tersenyum mendengar suara Luhan yang sepertinya begitu senang.

"Baiklah. Tigapuluh menit lagi aku akan sampai dirumahmu. Pakai baju yang bagus ya, hyung."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Luhan, Sehun memutuskan komunikasi mereka sembari mengambil kunci motor yang ada diatas nakas. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Sehun berjalan keluar kamar. Setelah berpamitan dengan orang tuanya, Sehun mengendarai motor kesayangannya itu menuju rumah Luhan.

.

.

.

Baru saja Sehun mau menekan bel rumah Luhan, ternyata pemuda yang dicarinya sudah berdiri didepan gerbang. Dengan dibalut _sweater_ berwarna biru langit, beserta celana _jeans_ dan sepatu kets berwarna putih, Luhan tampak begitu menawan dimata Sehun.

"Hei, Sehun-a, kenapa bengong, eh?"

"Ah tidak apa-apa, hyung. Ayo naik, hyung. Aku tak sabar ingin mencoba _bubble tea_ disana."

"Ne! Aku juga!" Luhan mendudukkan tubuhnya di jok belakang dan tangannya bergerak untuk memeluk pinggang Sehun.

"Eh, hyung?" Sehun terkejut dengan perlakuan Luhan. God, tolong Sehun. Sehun ingin mati saja.

"Ada apa, Hun?"

"Eh, bukan apa-apa." Dan setelah itu, Sehun melajukan motornya menuju kedai _bubble tea_ yang berada didekat rumahnya.

.

.

.

"_Langkah ketujuh ya, Hun?"_

"_Iya, tem."_

"_Ehm, langkah ketujuh—_

—**Belikan barang yang ia sukai.**

Terlihat Sehun sedang menjelajahi toko boneka yang berada disalah satu mal yang berada tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Ini sudah toko ketiga yang ia datangi, namun ia belum menemukan boneka rusa yang cocok untuk Luhan.

Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Jika di toko ketiga ini ia tidak berhasil menemukannya, entah apa yang harus ia berikan untuk Luhan.

Sehun berjalan mengitari toko itu, dan ada satu boneka rusa yang menarik perhatiannya. Tidak besar, namun tidak kecil. Sedang-sedang saja. Boneka itu memakai topi santa, dan tak lupa kakinya yang diberi kaus kaki berwarna merah.

Setelah menimang-nimang, akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk membeli boneka itu. Ia sungguh tidak sabar melihat reaksi Luhan ketika melihat boneka itu.

.

.

.

"Tuan Muda. Ada paket untuk Anda." Luhan berjalan dengan malas menuju pintu kamarnya untuk mengambil paket itu. Tumben sekali ada yang mengiriminya paket, padahal seingatnya ia tidak membeli barang apapun.

Dan sekarang, Luhan menatap paketnya yang berukuran cukup besar itu. Disana tidak tertulis paket itu dari siapa, jadi Luhan memutuskan untuk membukanya. Mungkin saja didalamnya ada nama sang pengirim.

Dan Luhan terkejut ketika melihat sebuah boneka rusa yang begitu lucu dan menggemaskan. Hampir saja Luhan menjerit sebelum ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas kasur itu bergetar.

_Sehun: Kau sudah menerima bonekanya? Kuharap kau menyukainya, hyung. ;)_

.

.

.

"_Langkah kedelapan adalah—_

—**Jadilah orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya.**

Sehun berguling-guling dengan gelisah diatas kasurnya. Sembari sesekali menatap jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.00.

Jemari Sehun mengetikkan sesuatu di layar ponselnya.

_Sehun: Hyung, apa kau sudah tidur?_

Selang lima menit kemudian, ponsel Sehun bergetar.

_Luhan: Belum. Aku masih mengerjakan tugas Sejarah. Kenapa kau masih terjaga, huh?_

_Sehun: Aku tidak bisa tidur, hyung. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiranku._

_Luhan: Kau mau bercerita denganku?_

_Sehun: Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang mengganjal pikiranku, hyung~_

_Luhan: Yah, kalau begitu, buatlah dirimu serileks mungkin. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa tidur._

_Sehun: Hyung.._

_Luhan: Ne?_

_Sehun: Aku mau bertanya sesuatu, boleh?_

_Luhan: Tentu saja._

_Sehun: Apa saat ini kau sedang menyukai seseorang, hyung?_

_Luhan: Aku tak tahu, Hun. Antara iya dan tidak._

_Sehun: Kau masih bimbang, hyung?_

_Luhan: Begitulah. _

Karena sibuk ber-sms-ria dengan Luhan, Sehun bahkan tidak sadar bahwa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.59.

Dengan cepat, Sehun mengetikkan sesuatu di layar ponselnya.

_Sehun: Saengil Chukkae Hamnida, Luhan hyung! _

Dan setelah itu, Sehun bisa memejamkan matanya dengan perasaan tenang dan damai.

.

.

.

"_Langkah kesembilan adalah—_

—**Ajak ia untuk bertemu di tempat-tempat romantis.**

"_Dan langkah terakhir adalah—_

—**Nyatakan perasaanmu disana. Ingat, jadilah dirimu sendiri!**

Hari ini, hari minggu, bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahun Luhan, hari dimana Sehun berniat menyatakan perasaannya pada pemuda cantik itu.

_Sehun: Hyung, kutunggu kau di lapangan sekolah jam 12 siang nanti. Jangan lupa, pakai baju yang bagus dan berdandanlah._

Setelah mengirimi pesan itu kepada Luhan, Sehun langsung bangkit dari kasurnya dan memilah-milah baju yang akan dipakainya. Meskipun sekarang masih jam 10, namun ia harus mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang dibutuhkannya nanti.

Pada akhirnya, Sehun memutuskan untuk memakai kaus polos berwarna biru, ditambah kemeja berwarna putih yang tidak dikancingkan, dan juga celana _jeans_ beserta sepatu kets berwarna biru. Mungkin dari pakaian Sehun tidak terkesan seperti orang yang ingin menyatakan cinta, tetapi, mengingat ucapan Jongin yang menyuruhnya menjadi diri sendiri membuat Sehun memutuskan untuk memakai pakaian yang memang sudah menjadi _style_-nya.

Dengan mengendarai motor kesayangannya, Sehun melaju menuju sekolah dengan kecepatan sedang. Tak lupa sesekali ia mampir untuk membeli segala hal yang diperlukannya.

.

.

.

Luhan menatap jam yang melingkar di tangannya. Sudah jam 12 siang. Sudah waktunya ia pergi menemui Sehun, tetapi yang menjadi kendala adalah, bus yang ditunggunya tak kunjung datang. Hampir saja Luhan mengumpat sebelum bus yang akan ditumpanginya itu datang. Dengan terburu-buru, Luhan menaiki bus yang cukup penuh itu. Tapi tak apa, demi Sehun, ia rela melakukan apa saja.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Luhan berlari menuju lapangan sekolah dengan cepat. Ia takut membuat Sehun menunggu terlalu lama. Sesaat setelah ia membuka pintu masuk, yang ia lihat bukanlah lapangan kosong tempat ia berlatih. Melainkan lapangan yang telah dihias dengan berbagai bunga disana-sini. Luhan tercengang, otaknya masih memproses hal yang dilihatnya sekarang.

"Luhan hyung. Kemarilah." Suara Sehun menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya. Pemuda manis itu menatap Sehun yang berdiri di tengah-tengah lapangan dengan sebuket bunga —yang entah apa.

Luhan berjalan menghampiri Sehun, dan tepat ketika Luhan berdiri dihadapan Sehun, pemuda tampan itu berlutut sembari menyodorkan buket bunga itu kehadapan Luhan.

"Hyung, disini, aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku. Aku tahu aku bukan tipikal orang yang romantis, dan disini, aku ingin menjadi diriku sendiri. Aku mencintaimu, hyung. Entah sejak kapan perasaanku berubah terhadapmu. Maukah kamu menjadi kekasihku?"

Diam. Luhan terdiam. Perasaannya berkecamuk. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Otaknya mendadak menjadi lambat. Hatinya lah yang bekerja sekarang. Memerintahnya untuk mengambil bunga itu dan mengatakan 'ya'.

"Sehun-a.."

"Ne, hyung?"

"A-aku, aku juga men-cintaimu, Sehun-a."

Dan Sehun langsung menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya, tak peduli buket bunga yang dibawanya terjatuh begitu saja.

.

.

.

END!

* * *

**A/N: halo, fro kembali ;-; ini kayaknya gajadi hiatus atau gimana, habis tangan gatel banget pengen ngetik ;-; **

**padahal besok ada ujian sekolah, fro bandel banget ya;-;**

**padahal tadinya niatnya bukan mau bikin yang ini, tapi yang lain, entah kenapa malah dapet ide yang ini jadi yasudah fro bikin aja ;-;**

**naah, sekarang, keluarkan aspirasi kalian ya! buat motivasi fro kedepan! saran dan kritik diterima! '-')/**

**16;17, frozensyoghurt!**


End file.
